iPromise on Prom
by Xx-Cabbie-Seddie-Cailey-xX
Summary: What if Carly was a Seddier? How would Prom Night go? who will go with Carly and End up with her? One-Shot rated T for sexual parts


**Carly's POV**

I noticed that Sam was always, I don't know, upset around Freddie and me. I know that the only one around when Freddie and I danced was T-Bo, and he wouldn't remember, or even think about telling Sam. Maybe she walked in, and maybe she DID like the kiss she and Freddie had. Maybe she is Jealous? I have no idea why, but I think I know how to make things right. I will talk to Freddie about Prom, then Sam. And if things go well, I think there might be a match here! Also with Spencer gone at an art convention until prom night I have 2 days to get this going! I must work as fast as I can though.

**Sam's POV**

One of the WORST days ever was going to creep up on me. Prom. Now every one says "OH ITS THE BEST NIGHT EVER" and crap but not for me! MY mom had me and Melanie on a bus to Prom. So I just have no desire to go. Even with friends. Ever since I saw them Dance, I fell jealousy rage up in me. I don't think I could take going to prom and seeing that again.

"ONE AND THE SAME! HEY HEY HEY!" my phone rang Carly's song and I looked. It was a text telling me she wanted to talk to me. It was strange of her to want to talk to me, all though I am normally at her house by now. I texted her back I will catch the next bus.

**Freddie's POV**

Carly came over to my house a minute ago. She wanted to ask me to do something. And I made the mistake of saying No I will only do dares, which cased her to dare me. Now, I must face big rejection. Carly did however promise me one thing if I did do this. Wonder if this will go right at all.

**Sam's POV**

I made my way over to Carly's house. I entered her door and went straight for some Ham.

"Hey!" Carly's cheery voice echoed towards me.

"Hey!" I said stuffing Ham in my Mouth.

"So Sam, you're my best friend and I know you so well, and you will only say yes If I dare you right.

I normally never say no to dares, it's like my code. Most people are like this. "yes that is true" I said wile chewing on more ham

"Well then Sam, I Know you HATE Prom, but since I am going with Nate, I dare you to say yes to the first guy that asks you k! oh how could she ever do this to me! I have to say yes to her! That's just how I am!

"o.k.." I said after minutes that felt like hours. How could this happen. I look over and Carly is texting. Oh well I guess I could leave now.

**Carly's POV**

Yes yes yes I got Sam in on it. Well she doesn't know ALL of it I texted Freddie to go out of his house and walk with Sam. He asked if he HAD to and I told him I DARE him. Besides he IS the reason I am going with Nate. I didn't think it would happen after spitting in his eye. But this is a GOOD thing for Freddie he should like it! Besides I promised something to Freddie that he will NOT want after this night!

**Freddie's POV**

Carly told me to ask Sam to prom. I have to first walk her home. I have the biggest feeling that she's going to turn me down. She hates me!

I open the door and see her and slowly say "hey"

She looks at me "what diphthong? Was her reply

"Could I, walk you home?" I asked but I knew she would never go for it

"Sure, this guy wanted my money, you could scare him away with your face" well that was a nice thing to say.

"haha" I faked laughed

**Sam's POV**

Why is this DORK walking me home… oh crap… maybe…. Oh god no…

We start to walk to my house at first silent but then Freddie started to talk to me.

"so.." Freddie started, "umm so prom is coming up and..." oh god Freddie is going to ask me and I HAVE to say yes… "And no punch me please.. Would you go with me?" he looked very nervous. Like if he though that was his last day, cuz I was going to kill him! I start to giggle.

"What was that? A giggle?" I guess I never giggle before, wait giggle, girls in love giggle… I felt my face burn red

"Umm… well… Freddchichi... I would have to say..." right as I said that he closed his eyes… I took this eye closing thing as well I have no idea why but I went up and kissed him on the cheek and finished "yes" then we were at my house and I ran in. I could NOT believe that happened! I don't like that dork… do I? I text Carly for help.

**Freddie's POV**

Did… Sam… just…did. She… just…Sam… just… Kiss... Yes… Say… HUH? I was confessed. Did Sam just kiss me and say YES? I ran the whole why home and text Carly what happened.

Carly's POV

I just got two new texts. One form Sam and one from Freddie. Sam asked me if I set all this up. I lied for once and said no. Freddie told me that Sam really said yes and kissed him. Now I didn't tell Sam to KISS the next guy that asked her! But it's perfect!

Sam's POV

Carly NEVER lies so I guess she didn't have anything to do with this. Bit no I have to go to prom with that dork…. That hot hansom hunk of man…. WHAT AM I THINKING!!!

_***PROM NIGHT***_

**Freddie's POV**

It was now prom night and Nate and I were waiting downstairs at Carly's place for her and Sam. Nate and I being gentlemen bought the limo. I also knew Sam wouldn't pay anyways.

Nate was wearing a purple tux and I was wearing a blue one. Carly came down first in a flowing long purple dress with silver shoes silver purse and a silver butterfly hair clip in the back of her hair.

"Where is Sam?" I ask. It had been a wile since Carly came down.

"Fixing her hair" Carly told me

Just then a very blonde blue eyed princess came down in a short red dress. The dress was almost silk. It went down to her knees that flared out like a salsa dress. She had her hair half up with little braids leading to her half pony tail.

"hey" she came down and smiled at me.

I was speechless I just stood and stared at her

"Uh… dork-o?" she called to me

"You're the most beautiful thing ever" I said with amassment

"Thanks..." she said with a blush.

**Sam's POV**

Freddie though I was beautiful? Well I guess he isn't ugly… he is very well… hot! "your not to bad yourself" I complemented him then grabbed his hand.

"So lets get into the Limo and to Prom!" Nate said.

_***AT PROM***_

**Carly's POV**

I made to were Sam and Freddie got the room right next to us. At this prom, we are aloud to go up and do whatever we want in the rooms. Normally friends share a room, but I think they need "privet" time!

**Sam's POV**

We get out to the dance floor after getting are rooms. For some reason Carly and Nate have the room next to mine and Freddie's instead of having the same room as us. As we step into the dance room it was amazing! The lights were blue and red and purple and yellow and green and all the other colors in the rainbow.

"JAI HO!" the song shouts! One of my favorite songs! Freddie grabs my waist and says "lets dance" and we start hopping around to the song.

Then the song ends. Then a slow song starts to go on.

"I've waited all of my life, for the day when love appears..." the song Oh Starry Night plays. I get closer to Freddie and put my arms around his neck. Then he puts his arms on my waist. I look into his eyes. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were. It was like I was lost in them…

**Freddie's POV**

I was lost in her eyes. I think she might be lost in mine. We never really meat eye to eye this close before. It was magical. Then I see her close her eyes and lean forward. I blushed but went with it and leaned in closer to her and closed my eyes as well.

Are lips met. Were fireworks going off in my brain? I herd that means were in love. It lasted for at least 20 seconds. Then we pulled away and she put her head on my shoulder. We swayed with the song until it ended. I though back to when Carly and I were dancing. It was nothing like this. I think I now know that I never really liked Carly, because I was in love with Sam all along.

**Carly's POV**

"Nate," I was about to tell him I didn't like him and the only reason I went through with this is because of Sam and Freddie.

"Carly, I don't like you." Nate said it first

"Ok I was just about to tell you that I only went with you because if Sam and Freddie…" I told him

"Yeah I figured that. I went with you because Freddie asked to give you another chance, you know after spiting in my eye..." Nate brought up the spit again

"Yeah sorry about that…" well that's embarrassing.

"Hey look over there it's your friends, awww now I see why you did this, there adorable together!" Nate pointed out Freddie and Sam close to kissing.

For the first time, I saw Sam and Freddie Kissing. I really saw it. And I saw the love in them. It was really a magical night. But after seeing them kissing and happy, I felt, left out. I herd a cry from the distance as well. Maybe I am not the only one left out.

I glance around only to find Gibby sobbing on the ground next to the stairs. I walk over to him and ask, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Tasha, she she's not my girlfriend anymore…." Gibby cried and looked so sad.

"Well Sam and Freddie are together, and I didn't like my date so." I put my hand out, "want to have a real time Gibby?"

He looked up and me and smiled "I always liked you Carly!" Gibby said.

I look over were Freddie and Sam were but no one was there. I wonder were they gone; I though as me and Gibby danced to "Just Dance."

**Sam's POV**

"Freddie?" I said

"You're calling me Freddie?" he asked puzzled

"That's your name right?" I said pointing out the obvious

"Yeah it is but you never call me that" he said. I realized that I always call him some sort of nick name or insult.

"Well, I want to talk to you… without everyone around…" I said. I really did. Because I think I love him… and we need to be in a quite room.

"Ok then lets go to the room" he told me. I forgot we had a room. We headed up to the 4th floor and to our room. We opened the door and there was a big bed and a bathroom with a big bath tub.

Freddie flopped down on the bed. I lay next to him. Freddie then took his shoes off. "What is that all about?" I ask him.

"Hold on, my socks are next" he said with a goofy face. I giggled again. I sat up next to him and held his hand. I took off my shoes too.

"Sam…" Freddie went, but I stopped him with a kiss.

"Freddie, I think I'm in love with you…." I said it. I sat criss-cross on the bed. Then he sat that way and pulled me on to his lap.

We cuddle for a moment then he said, "No, you ARE in love with me and I AM in love with you." Then he fell back causing me to fall with him. I turned my body causing us to be face to face, and inches away from kissing.

We didn't hesitate like the other 2 kisses and we made-out. Rough and soft. Tongue and biting. We stopped and I pulled off his shirt. Then he removed my dress. I pulled his pants off and we got under the covers and pulled off what was covering are areas and did it. We just did it.

We went on for a minute then stopped and listened to the song that was playing. The song was "You Belong with me" and we both marked it as Our Song.

_***2 YEARS AFTER PROM***_

**Freddie's POV**

Sam had gotten Pregnant because of that first time at prom. We had a little baby girl. She is a year old now. We named her Bailey. It's a good thing it was at Prom, because we are old enough to take care of a kid, now being 20 years old.

Carly got pregnant with a little boy the same time, but hers was premature be 4 days. They named him Cody. Bailey is younger by 4 days. Carly's future husband is Gibby. They are getting marred with Sam and me on September 20th. It's a double marriage! We are planning to have Spencer watch Bailey and Cody for our Honey moon.

**Sam's POV**

Bailey and Cody are only 1 year olds, but Carly and I decided to have them be together forever. We have there wedding planed! They HAVE to be together! Carly also told me the lie she told me, about having nothing to do with me going to prom with Freddie. I hugged her tight and thanked her. She was the only one that noticed. And now Freddie, Carly, Gibby, Bailey, Cody, and I can live a most beautiful life together.


End file.
